Haunted Justice
by TheRescuer2
Summary: Logan Mitchell was murder by local serial killer Andrew Ford. His band mates decided to dedicate their lives to finding Andrew. Will they be able to give Logan and others the justice they deserve, even with Andrew and Logan haunting their every move?
1. The Game Called Death

**Haunted Justice**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody from Big Time Rush. I only own Andrew and the plot.**

* * *

"_We create monsters and then we can't control them.__"  
~__Joel Coen_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**The Game Called Death**

Logan Mitchell ran as fast as he could from whatever was chasing him. His breath was jagged from running so much. He clutched his wounded arm with his good arm, hoping to stop the bleeding with the pressure from his hand.

Turning down an ally, Logan hid on the side of a garbage can, his back pressed hard against the cool, green metal. Logan's eyes adjusted to the dark of the ally while oxygen refilled his lungs. Once his breathing was normal and his brown eyes could see, Logan rolled up the sleeve of his jacket and examined the wound on his arm. It bled quickly and the wound itself was deep. Logan took off his jacket and ripped the sleeve off quickly and as quietly as possible. Then he tied it around his arm and began to think of a plan. He knew his attacker had been chasing after him, but Logan was unsure if he lost him. Logan knew he was in a beat down part of town; there would be no help around here. And he didn't dare pull out his cell phone. The glow it casted every time it was open in the dark was too risky.

Down the ally, Logan heard the slamming of metal and a lock being put into place. He heard a click and footsteps. Logan quickly covered his mouth with his hand, not wanting his breathing to be heard. His heart pounded so loudly in his ears that it was almost drowned out the sound of the footsteps that approached him.

"I know your here Logan. I know you like to play games. So why don't you come out and play with me?

Logan's attacker voice rang out in the empty, dark ally. The way he said Logan's name so coldly sent chills up Logan. Logan squeezed his eyes shut, wishing he could just disappear into the night.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way would be for you to go out right now and I could end your life quickly and painless. Or you can hide in the dark until I find you. Once I find you, I will tear you to shreds. You will be nothing once I'm done with you."

Logan remained in the shadows. He focused on happy thoughts of his friends and family. Where they wondering about him right now? Kendall, James, and Carlos were probably freaking out. He was supposed to be home over an hour ago. They were probably searching for him right now, yelling out his name into the night.

Then a hand shot out and ripped Logan out of the shadows. The hand lifted Logan into the air then slammed him down hard on his side. A bone in Logan's body made a horrible noise that caused Logan to scream out in pain.

Logan's attacker flipped Logan over onto his back. The man then dropped onto his knees, one on each side of Logan's body, and ripped open Logan's shirt, exposing his chest. Then the man pulled out a knife from his back pocket, the silver tip of the blade gleaming in the moonlight.

"You practically begged for the hard way, didn't you? Did you enjoy being stabbed in the arm, Logan? That was baby stuff. Wait till you see what I can really do."

The man took the tip of the knife and made a small little line. Logan winced in pain. The man made more tiny lines, smiling to himself every time Logan winced. The boy's pain was music to his ears. He wrote his name in blood across Logan's stomach. He whistled an old tune to himself as he worked away. Logan struggled, but the man pinned him down every time the brunette attempted to get up.

"Stop it!' Logan yelled into the night.

The man put his finger to Logan's lips and shushed him. He leaned down and put his lips right next to Logan's ear.

"You don't tell Andrew Ford to stop when he's in the middle of his work, got it?"

Logan gulped at the man's name. He heard his name every night on the news. Andrew Ford, a middle age male serial killer. He picked his victims off the street of Los Angles and tortured them on the spot till they begged for death. He had already killed twelve people and still managed to avoid law enforcement.

And Logan was going to be his thirteenth victim.

Logan closed his eyes as Andrew continued to cut Logan's skin. He wanted to disappear, to be swallowed by the shadows. He wanted to be anywhere but here. He bit his lip, not wanting to give Andrew the satisfaction he craved.

Andrew dragged the tip of his knife gently up Logan's chest and neck. Once he reached the base of the brunette's chin, Andrew made a deep cut across his jaw. Logan screamed in agony for what seemed like hours. He screamed again as Andrew moved his knife to his arm and cut down the whole length of his arm. Andrew's cuts became deeper and painfully while Logan's screams became quieter and quieter. Andrew took note of the boy's sudden quietness and began wondering if he killed him already. Tearing his green eyes away from the blood flowing out of the Logan's arm, Andrew looked at Logan's face to see if the light left his eyes.

It hadn't.

Andrew sighed. He wanted to try something new with his victims. When he discovered that people can bleed to death, he decided to test it out on little Logan. Logan's breathing had become shallow and his eyes were closed. Andrew began to feel something he hadn't felt since he was a child.

He felt sympathy.

For the past several months, Andrew had played Death with twelve other people. But this boy, who was dying in front of his eyes, was different from his other victims. Andrew made another cut, this time on Logan's knee, hoping to get rid of the feeling of remorse that made his skin crawl. The blood he watched drizzle out of the boy's skin didn't make him feel any better.

Andrew made a long slash down Logan's other leg, wanting the crimson blood that flowed out to comfort him, to remind him what he was. That he was a serial killer, a madman, a monster. That he couldn't control what he did. That Andrew made himself what he was: a killer.

After Andrew dropped the knife covered in Logan's blood, he raised his fist high into the air and smashed it into the dying boy's stomach. Logan's eyes shot open and he gasped for air. Andrew grabbed Logan by the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards him, their faces mere inches apart.

"Why should I keep you alive, boy?" Andrew said roughly.

"Because I'm not done living my life yet." Logan said back, confidence clear in his voice.

Andrew wondered if he should accept Logan's answer for a couple minutes. Logan stared at Andrew the entire time, giving him the death stare.

"Not a good answer." Andrew said, a sinister smile working its way onto his face.

Andrew threw Logan back down to the ground. Andrew raised the knife over Logan's heart, and Logan closed his eyes not wanting the last thing he sees is the silver blade pierce his heart.

Outside the ally, the only thing heard was a blood curdling scream; the signal to many that death had came around to claim another life again.

**

* * *

**

**So this is the first chapter of my new story. Tell me what you think in a review please?**

**-TheRescuer2**


	2. How Time Changes People

****

Haunted Justice

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody from Big Time Rush. I just own Andrew and the plot.**

* * *

"_We say we waste time, but that is impossible. We waste ourselves.__" ~Alice Bloch_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**How Time Changes People**

It had been two years since Logan vanished.

It had been two years since Big Time Rush quit from the music business.

It had been two years since Kendall, James, and Carlos began working around the law to find Andrew Ford, the man who police confirmed themselves murdered Logan. Logan's blood was found on a knife that had Andrew's fingerprints on it.

It had been years since Andrew Ford had gotten away with murdering Logan.

It had been two years since Logan was declared dead.

It had been two years since Logan's body had never been found.

It had been two years since Logan's death, becoming more painful with time, had changed Kendall, James, and Carlos.

Kendall Knight held a picture of Logan in his hands, his fingertips slowly running over the edges of happiness. The past two years ran through his head. Everything that had happen. Everything that had been given up. How Logan's absent became a constant reminder of what Andrew had done. How every tick of the clock made him want to pull his hair out.

Kendall Knight was an eighteen year old man who felt like he was trapped inside a child's body.

Kendall sighed and walked over to the whiteboard that held a picture of Andrew's face on it, along with the faces of his twenty four victims. Including Logan. Across the board laid a timeline with the date of each victim's death. The bottom of the board was lined with notes the boys had written on Andrew's current whereabouts.

"Kendall?"

Spinning around, Kendall saw James standing in the doorway of the room.

"What James?" Kendall snapped. He wasn't in the mood to talk.

James thought about before taking another step forward. Kendall got into these moods sometimes, and they weren't pretty. Carlos once got punched in the face by Kendall. But James took a step forward.

James took a seat at the oak table that sit in the middle and thought about what to say. James ran his hands over his head, then his neck, remembering back to a time when he had longer hair. After Logan's death, he cut most of it off, adapting a new shorter look.

"You need to get some sleep Kendall. Let me and Carlos work for a bit. You're going to get sick or something if you continue this." James said softly.

"Continue what James?" Kendall whispered harshly.

"Working all night and day. Not eating, not sleeping. Not taking care of yourself. You have become a hollow shell of what you used to be."

"We all became hollow shells."

"Carlos and I changed too. For example, I cut my hair and Carlos lost his spunk. But you became a whole new person."

"Things changed."

"I know that. Everything changed. Come on, go get some sleep."

"No."

"Don't do this to yourself man. Come on now."

"I can do whatever I want. I'm in control of my body."

"Logan wouldn't want this."

James regretted what he said the moment after he said it. He never liked playing the Logan card to make a point. But sometimes James did and he instantly regretted it, like right now.

"Kendall I'm sorry." James began.

Kendall put up his hand to stop James.

"You're right. These past two years have changed me. We all changed so to find Andrew. And you're right again. Logan wouldn't want this. I'm going to get some sleep, like you said. Goodnight."

Kendall walked out of the room leaving James to stare in shock. For a moment, just a moment, Kendall became his old self. The Kendall Knight James had known before Logan's death.

How time had changed all of them.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry if it's short. I'm currently working on another story for the Hunger Games and it's hard to juggle two stories. I will try to make the next chapter longer and include Carlos in it.**

**Reviews?**

**-TheRescuer2**


	3. Inner Demons

**Haunted Justice**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody from Big Time Rush. I only own Andrew and the plot.**

* * *

"…_Monsters are real, and ghosts are too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win." ~Stephen King_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**Inner Demons**

Carlos stood at the gray countertop in the kitchen of the beat down apartment the boys had rented cheaply stirring coffee. He remembered back to the time when they had a nice apartment at the Palm Woods, filled with swirly slides and games.

My, how things had changed.

Now they lived in an apartment that had mold growing around the corners of cupboards. Spiders crawled in the bath tub. Everything was broken. Stuffing always managed to escape the coach. But it was the best place to set up to track Andrew down.

Carlos gripped the mug tighter whenever he thought of the monster that took away one of his best friends. Andrew Ford deserved to die, not Logan. Carlos looked down into his coffee and saw his reflection. He saw the dark, purple circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. His normally tan skin was paler than usual, probably since he hadn't stepped out of the apartment in weeks. He saw his inner demons flash in his brown eyes, wanting to take control. His demons wanted to just go crazy and destroy Andrew. Carlos knew James had them. Carlos could see them flash in his eyes whenever they found out another person had been killed. Kendall has them the worst of the trio. His demons had taken over, shoving the old Kendall aside. They had taken control and created a new, revenge seeking Kendall that frightened Carlos to the core. Carlos once tried to reach the old Kendall, put instead he got a fist to his face. For then on, he rarely addressed Kendall by name, because the Kendall he knew was long gone.

"Hey Carlos." James said, shuffling slowly into the kitchen.

Carlos gave a faint smile. He wasn't one for talking much anymore. Ever since Logan's death, he became a silent shadow. Carlos has become a fly on the wall, taking in little details he has never noticed before. Silence has become the replacement for Logan.

James poured himself a cup of coffee, hoping the caffeine from the drink would wash away his guilt of playing the Logan card on Kendall. He never liked using Logan to get his way, because it brought the pain of the past up to the surface. James saw the pain bubble in Kendall's eyes. He could practically see Kendall screaming for help. James felt like all of them were drowning in the past, desperately clawing at each other to reach air. It seemed like all the guys did now was fight with each other. Usually Kendall started the fights, and he always won them with violence.

"_Andrew didn't just kill Logan that night, he killed all of us." _James thought while taking another sip out of his coffee.

"James?" Carlos's voice said across the room.

James turned his head to see Carlos biting his lip. James was rather shocked Carlos was even talking to him outside of their work room. After Logan's death, Carlos has become a mute for a few months, until Kendall asked them to help him find Andrew. Carlos was quiet most of the time, only speaking if it was something about Andrew.

"Yeah Carlos?" James responded.

"Do you ever feel like something is inside of you…wanting to…take control?" Carlos asked, staring down at his coffee.

James turned around fully in his chair.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just…I feel like there is this battle raging inside of me between good and evil, and I feel like evil is winning."

"Oh, you mean like inner demons?"

"Yeah!"

"Carlos, we all got inner demons. Sometimes you just got to let them battle. When it seems like they won, trust me, they didn't. That was just a tiny battle they won. When the real battle comes, you will know its happening. And that's when the real victor will triumph."

Carlos looked up from his coffee and looked James in the eye for the first time in months.

"Who will be the victor?"

James finished off his coffee and stood up from the table.

"Well that one I can't answer my friend. You will know who wins when the battle ends."

James walked over to the sink and placed his coffee mug in. He turned around and stood across from Carlos.

"When will the battle come, James?" Carlos asked, fear clear in his eyes.

"Again, I can't answer that." James said.

"I wish you could." Carlos muttered.

"Me too, Carlos, me too."

James started to leave the room when Carlos stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"How do you know all this?" Carlos said firmly.

James had to be strong for the younger man. Even since Logan's death, James had to be the strong one of the group. He took over Kendall's spot as the leader of the group. That's why he didn't turn around when he said, "Because I'm battling with my own demons right now."

Then James walked quickly out of the kitchen and into his bedroom. As he closed the door, tears began making their way down his face. James pressed his back against the door and slid down to the floor. He brought his knees up to his chest and cried. When he was alone, he didn't have to be brave. He could grieve for Logan. He could cry. He could argue with himself over what was right and what was wrong.

He could be a scared child he felt like he had become.

**

* * *

**

**Again, sorry if it's short. I feel like this was kind of a filler chapter, but important. It shows what Logan's death had done to the group. The inner demons Carlos and James talk about are what they became and feel like after Logan's death. James is the leader but feels like a scared child. Carlos is quiet outside but inside feels like a silent manic. And Kendall became a whole new person. And the inner demons will be a reoccurring thing throughout the story. It's important for the boys to deal with them or they may not find Andrew and get justice for Logan.**

**Reviews?**

**-TheRescuer2**


	4. Sanity

****

Haunted Justice

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody from Big Time Rush. I only own Andrew and the plot.**

* * *

"_Lose your mind, lose it now." –Line from the song, Take it Off, by Ke$ha._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**Sanity**

"You know you're not going to fall asleep, so why did you lie to James?"

Kendall was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling covered in water stains. He mumbled a 'shut up' and attempt to close his eyes.

"Come on Kendall, just tell me, why did you lie? You never used to lie."

"Things changed." Kendall answered.

"Nothing changed!"

Kendall sat up on his bed and glared at the figure sitting on the edge of his bed. The figure began a stare down, but lost to due to laughing.

"You're an idiot Logan." Kendall grumbled.

"I am a genius." Logan began. "Even though my IQ was never tested, I say it's probably somewhere in the 130s. And I know I'm right about my IQ due to the plans that I came up with back at the Palm Woods."

"Fine. You're a stupid genius with an IQ in the 130s." Kendall said, a smile working its way onto his face.

"Is that an insult or a compliment?"

Kendall bursted out laughing at Logan's comment. He only laughed like this when he and Logan were alone. He was the Kendall Knight back from the Big Time Rush days. He was the Kendall who was confident, sweet, kind, caring, loving. Not the Kendall who screamed, punched, and cut his friends off. He was normal.

Logan stood up from the bed and began tapping his foot and the dirty, wooden floor.

"Well Kendall, what is it?" Logan asked impatiently.

"What you want it to be, Logan." Kendall said between chuckles.

Logan groaned dramatically and fell onto Kendall's bed while asking, "Must you make things so complicated?"

"Logan, you don't even know the beginning of complicated." Kendall stated while chuckling silently.

"Whatever you say, Haley Joel Osment." Logan said.

Kendall lifted up the pillow from behind his back and hit Logan.

"I don't see dead people!" Kendall hissed.

Logan sat up crisscross on the end of Kendall's messed up bed.

"You see me, don't you?" Logan said smirking.

Kendall bit the bottom of his lip, knowing Logan and his IQ were right.

Logan pumped his fists in the air and began cheering.

"That's one for Logan, zero for little old Kendall." Logan said while beginning his victory dance.

"Shut up." Kendall said, reverting back to his present day self.

"Oh, come on Kendall. Don't get mad. How can you get mad at me?" Logan teased.

Kendall grabbed the clumps of his blonde hair in his fists and wondered whether to pull it out or not. He wasn't crazy. He wasn't seeing Logan. He had to be dreaming. Kendall pinched his arm. Nothing. Kendall's eyes shifted to a small hole in near the bottom of the wall. Was he losing his mind? He smacked himself hard across the cheek. Nothing. He had been seeing and talking to Logan since they had began their search for Andrew. Was he crazy?

"What's going on!" Kendall screamed.

"Come on Kendall. There's only one question here. Is anything real in life, or is it all our imaginations?" Logan said across the room.

Kendall looked up to find Logan not there. Tears worked their way out of his eyes as he whispered, "Logan?" to thin air.

Logan's question rang in Kendall's ear. But a new question formed in Kendall's head out of Logan question.

Where had his sanity gone?

**

* * *

**

**I keep trying to make these chapters long, but whenever I end them where I feel they need to be ended, they are short. Anyways, Miss Fenway asked if this story was going to have a happy ending. As she said:**

"**I gave Logan cancer. You murdered him!"**

**That made me laugh very hard. And yes, Miss Fenway, this story will have a happy ending. This story will have quite a happy, **_**shocking**_** ending to be more precise.**

**Reviews?**

**-TheRescuer2**


	5. Anger

**Haunted Justice**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody from Big Time Rush. I just own Andrew and the plot.**

* * *

"_Anyone who angers you conquers you__" ~Unknown_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

**Anger **

Andrew Ford paced back and forth around his apartment. His killing tools lay out in front of him on an oak table. He had picked out his new kill and wondering what he should do this time. He had become bored with knives a little while ago. Wires were handy, but they hurt the palms of his hands every time he used them.

"_So many ways, so little time." _Andrew thought to himself. Then the idea struck him. He walked into his living room and opened the cage, dragging his prize possession out. He pulled his prize possession into the room with his tools and shoved him hard into the table. His prized possession fell to the floor with a thud.

"Get up!" Andrew screamed.

His prized possession stood up wobbling, the cage that Andrew kept his prize possession in all day clearly taking a toll on its growth.

"Pick one." Andrew growled.

His prize possession pointed to a rope. Andrew hadn't used the rope in a while, not since his seventieth kill. Picking up the rope, Andrew slid the tan fibers between his large, muscle hands. Perfect.

Andrew grabbed his prized possession by its green collar and brought it back to the living room. He shoved it in its cage and slammed the cage door shut, locking it. Andrew twirled the wonderful rope between his fingers and walked out of the apartment and into the night.

Andrew had some work to do.

Oh, how he loved his job.

* * *

James and Carlos both flinched at the sound of hearing Kendall scream. James wiped his tears and ran out of his room just in time to stop Carlos from entering. James ripped Carlos back so hard that Carlos flew back into a wall and fell to the floor with a thud. Guilt instantly washed over James as he helped Carlos up.

"Carlos, I'm sorry…" James said.

Carlos gave a faint smile and nodded his head. He knew James was looking out for him. Kendall was probably having a nightmare or was in one of his moods. The memory of when Kendall punched Carlos rushed through the Latino's brain. He wasn't going down that road again.

Kendall's sobs grew louder and louder as a knock came at the front door. James and Carlos left Kendall's untouched door and walked to the front hall together. Carlos opened the door to find an envelope sitting on the floor. Carlos picked it up and opened it while James's peered over his shoulder.

_**I thought you stopped looking for me, but then I heard Kendall's screams. Maybe he would stop screaming if you stop looking for me. **_

_**-AF**_

Rage rushed through Carlos and James. Both boys looked at each other and raced down the hallway of their building. Lights flickered over their heads as they raced down the stairs and into the night. James ran one way while Carlos ran the other.

James heard a laugh and turned left into an ally. He whipped out the pocket knife from his pant pocket and held in front of him as he cautiously made his way down the ally.

"Show yourself!" James screamed at the top of his lungs.

Another laugh came from James's right side. He spun around and found himself face to face with a red graffiti covered wall. James touched the wall and found the paint was still wet. But the paint was sticky. Bringing his fingers up to his nose, James smelt the substance on his fingers. Blood.

Then an arm wrapped around his neck and pulled him back into a hard body.

"Miss me?" Andrew Ford hissed into his ear.

James struggled against Andrew's tighten grip around his neck. He thrashed around the man's grip to no avail.

"I didn't know you and James were having a reunion here Andrew. Why wasn't I invited?"

Andrew's grip loosened on James as his head whipped around to see Kendall standing at the edge of the ally, his eyes burning with anger. James tripped Andrew to the ground but Andrew raised a knife and stabbed James in his arm. James screamed in pain and fell to the ground, the knife still lodged in his arm. Kendall instantly ran to his fallen friend's side as Andrew ran off.

"No! Forget me! Get Ford!" James screamed while waving hand in the direction Andrew ran off.

Kendall nodded and raced off after Andrew. Andrew's footsteps were replaced by the sound of his insane laughter. Kendall's footsteps echoed off the walls like Andrew's laughter. In the dark, Kendall could just make out the form of Logan's murderer. Kendall quickened his running and leaped forward, gravity bringing him crashing down onto Andrew. The two men wrestled on the concrete floor, throwing punches as blood splattered all over the place. Andrew got the upper hand and Kendall ended up with his back pressed against the ground as Andrew repeatedly punched him in the face.

"You. Could. Have. Done. Anything. With. Your. Life" Andrew said between swings "Yet. You. Chose. To. Hunt. Me!" Andrew finished with one final blow to Kendall's face, knocking him unconscious.

"He's gone Knight. And he isn't coming back to you, ever." Andrew said while getting off Kendall. Andrew reached into his back pocket and pulled out a picture, opened Kendall's hand, placed the picture in the man's hand and fled into the night.


	6. The Boiling Point

**Haunted Justice**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody from Big Time Rush. I only own Andrew and the plot**

* * *

"_Mystery is another name for our ignorance; if we were omniscient, all would be perfect plain." ~Tryon Edwards_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

**The Boiling Point**

When Kendall came to it, he was lying in his bed. He sat up too quickly and the world began to swirl. As his vision came into focus, he saw Logan sitting in the corner of his room.

"Well good morning Sleeping Beauty." Logan said sarcastically.

"Go away." Kendall mumbled.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. Now leave."

"I'm only here for one reason, Kendall."

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"Because you want me here."

Kendall blinked his eyes and Logan was gone. Rubbing his eyes, Kendall walked out of his room slowly and into the kitchen. He stumbled over to the coffee machine and quickly made him self a pot, feeling the need for caffeine. While his coffee was making, Kendall sank down to the kitchen floor and leaned his head against the cool wall. He shut his eyes, waiting for the beeping of the machine.

Finally the beep came and Kendall stood up slowly, not wanting a repeat of darkness that happened in his bedroom. As the cool, brown liquid came in contact with Kendall's lips, he sighed happily. He needed that desperately. Kendall shuffled his feet over to the table and plopped himself into a chair, sipping his coffee slowly while attempting to gather his thoughts.

The last thing Kendall remembered was blood. Lots of it. Was it his? Then he remembered jumping onto Andrew. A fist flashed before Kendall's eyes. Andrew's fist. Covered in Kendall's blood.

Kendall stared down hard at his coffee, anger bubbling inside of him. Andrew had knocked him out. Kendall let him get away.

"Feeling any better?"

Kendall looked up to see James standing in the doorway with Carlos standing behind him. James walked into the kitchen and took a seat across from Kendall, while Carlos sat at the head of the table.

"Other than my pounding headache, and that fact that I can feel the bruises on my faces, I'm fine." Kendall stated.

James placed a picture on the table and slid it across to Kendall.

"Carlos found you knocked out with this in your hand. Is it familiar to you because either I or Carlos recognized it."

Kendall picked up the picture and examined it. The white edges were caked in blood. Blood was splattered across the picture itself, but Kendall could just make out the two figures in the picture. The short one had short, dark brown hair. The taller one had shaggy blonde hair. Both had their arms draped over each other shoulders and were smiling for the camera, hockey sticks in hand.

It was a picture of Kendall and Logan.

It was Kendall's most prized possession. He kept it in a picture frame on his bedside. How could he not have noticed it missing?

Then it struck Kendall. Andrew had gotten into the apartment.

"But how…" Kendall questioned it himself under his breath.

"What is it Kendall?" James asked while taking the picture back from Kendall.

Kendall took a deep breath and said, "That picture is of Logan and me. It was taken after Logan's first ever hockey game. My mom gave me that picture shortly after Logan's death. That's one of my most prized possessions actually. Ford could have only gotten that picture if he got into the apartment, so that means…"

"Ford has been in the apartment." Carlos finished.

James got up and punched the nearest wall, making a small dent in it. He was so blinded by anger that he didn't even feel the pain. Carlos sat at the table, dumfounded that Andrew could have gotten in his easily. His brain wasn't working properly with his body, so he didn't even react. Kendall sat, staring at his coffee, trying to hold down the anger that raged like a storm inside of him.

"I love it. My killer just waltzes into my best friends' apartment and just takes whatever he feels like. My, Kendall, what detectives you guys are." Logan's voice called out from across the kitchen.

Kendall bit his lip so hard it began to bleed. He needed to take his anger out on something, anything. His eyes darted around, looking for something to hit, punch, or throw. His eyes landed on Carlos, then James. Kendall couldn't punch Carlos again, or James. He couldn't take his anger anymore. Kendall had reached the boiling point. So he threw his coffee mug across the room so it shattered all over the floor. James and Carlos didn't even care.

"You really need anger management classes Kendall." Logan said.

"Shut up!" Kendall roared.

"Who are you talking to Kendall?" Carlos asked in a tiny voice.

"No one. I'm going back to room, don't follow." Kendall said, and then stomped off to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Kendall collapsed onto his bed and punched his already beaten pillow.

"Again I suggest anger management." Logan said from a corner of the room.

"What do you want Logan?" Kendall moaned. He really doesn't in the mood to deal with Logan.

"I don't know. Whatever you want. I'm only here because of you."

"Do you not get it yet? I don't want you here!" Kendall said.

"Ha! Yes you do. Deep down in that twisted, revengeful mind of yours, you do."

"Twisted? Revengeful? I'm only hunting down Ford to get you the justice you deserve!"

"Who says I want justice?"

"Isn't that why you're here?"

"No, I'm here because you want me. How many times must I repeat this?"

Kendall took a deep breathe and tried to resist that urge to jump up and hurt Logan.

"Why do I want you here, Logan?" Kendall asked calmly.

"Well I don't know!" Logan exclaimed.

"Please Logan. Just answer my question."

Logan sighed. "Because if I'm here, then you can avoid the fact that everybody keeps shoving in your face."

"What fact?"

"That I'm dead."

"We never found your body. All we found was the knife that killed you."

"No body, no proof."

"No, the knife was proof."

"Kendall! Focus here. All you found was a knife covered in my blood. On the handle were Ford's fingerprints. Blood doesn't just come from the heart."

"Logan, can you just make it simple and tell me why my mind keeps conjuring you up."

"Because if you see me, then you know that I can't be dead."

"But are you dead?"

"What do you think?"

Kendall fell silent, thinking. Out of all Ford's victims, Logan was the only one never found. And blood doesn't just come from the heart. It comes from any vein or any time skin breaks off. Andrew could have cut Logan's toe off and blood would come out. Then it struck Kendall like lightening. He jumped up, adrenaline and joy pumping through his system.

"Your body wasn't found because you're not dead!"


	7. Shatter

**Haunted Justice**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody from Big Time Rush. I only own Andrew and the plot.**

* * *

"_Let your tears come. Let them water your soul." ~Eileen Mayhew_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

**Shatter**

Kendall thought he was going to explode from joy. Logan wasn't dead. He was just a missing person. Andrew must have him somewhere. Kendall felt like a child on Christmas morning. His heart was pumping blood so fast that it might break from working so hard. But his mind was clear. It only had one thought: Logan's _alive._

"You're alive!" Kendall exclaimed.

Logan laughed. "Hey, that's the conclusion you came to. I guess you don't need me anymore."

"Oh, yeah. I guess this is goodbye."

"See ya Knight." Logan saluted, and then he was gone.

Kendall gave a small wave then left his room. He practically danced into the kitchen but he stopped in his tracks when he saw James's wound. It was gushing blood and the gauze on the table was supposed to white, not red. How could he have forgotten that Ford has stabbed him in the arm?

"How's your arm James?" Kendall asked softly.

James winced in pain as he put antibacterial spray on it.

"Really bad. Ford got me good." James said with another whimper.

Kendall took a seat next to James and began to clean out his wound. He fresh new bandage while James let out the occasional whimper ever now and then. The phone rang and Carlos picked it up. Kendall picked up a fresh new roll of gauze and wrapped it slowly around James's arm. Carlos said goodbye and hung up the phone as Kendall finished wrapping the gauze around James's arm. Carlos sat down at the table, the color in his face drained. But Kendall had so much life in him. Kendall set the gauze down on the table and began to share the wonderful news with his friends.

"Guys, I figured it out. You know how the police never found Logan's body? All of Ford's victims were found, dead. If the police never found his body, then we can assume he's not dead. Maybe if we find Ford then he can show us where Logan-"

"Kendall." Carlos interrupted.

"Not now Carlos. All we got to do is find Ford-" Kendall said,

"Kendall." Carlos said again.

"Hold on Carlos!"

"Kendall!" Carlos screamed.

Kendall and James both froze. Carlos never yelled, before or after Logan's disappearance.

"Just give him a minute Kendall." James said.

Carlos took a deep, shaky breath.

"If we find Ford, we won't find Logan." Carlos began.

"Why?" Kendall questioned.

"That was the police on the phone, Kendall. They just found a body dumped in a river, and they confirmed it be Logan's."

James and Kendall both froze in place. Carlos wiped a tear away from his eye.

"Tough break, Kendall." Logan said appearing next to Kendall.

Kendall was at a loss of words. He always had hope Logan was alive, and now when he finally realized he was alive, it was shattered all over again. So he did the only thing he could do. He broke down and cried.

**

* * *

**

**Gasp! So is Logan alive or dead? I know I'm very mean to say he's alive then not. Anyways, I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this story. Let me know if you think it's a good idea or not.**

**Reviews?**

**-TheRescuer2**


	8. Run

**Haunted Justice**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. I just own Andrew and the plot.**

* * *

"_Learn to run when feeling the pain: then push harder.__" William Sigei_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

**Run**

After Kendall broke down crying, James couldn't take it. Kendall never cried and he was crying now. Carlos looked like he was fighting back tears. So James did the only thing he could do.

He ran.

He ran out of the apartment and into the night. He ran from Carlos and Kendall. He ran from Kendall's tears. He ran from the news that Carlos has delivered. He ran from life.

James rounded corner after corner and just kept running. He tripped over a rock once but got back up again and just kept running. He ran past empty warehouses by the docks and ran straight out onto a pier, collapsing in the middle of it. James struggled for air, his lungs tired from running. James curled up into a small ball and closed his brown eyes, listening to waves crash all around him.

Then something grabbed James by the collar of his shirt and threw him across the pier.

James gasped and opened his eyes. He looked around for any sign of his attacker, but then heard laughter. Andrew Ford's laughter.

James stood up and put his fist in front of him, assuming a fighting position.

"Show yourself Ford. Or are you going to keep to the shadows like the coward I know you are." James taunted.

Ford stepped out from behind a pile of boxes, knife in hand, and grinned. The moonlight made him appear more evil than he was. James stood his ground, fist up, ready to fight.

"Now James, I'm just here to talk. Heard the police finally found Little Logie, now ain't that a shame." Andrew said, dropping his knife.

"You didn't know Logan. You just killed him." James hissed.

"Isn't death a funny thing?" Andrew began. "One minute we are here, then the next were gone. No matter how old we are, people still believe whenever someone dies they went too soon. Do you believe Logan left you guys to soon, James?"

James let silence be his answer. James wondered if he could get around Andrew and get the knife he dropped. James's gaze drifted to Andrew's arms, which were bulging with muscle. Andrew was fit and could probably just stick his pinky out and it would knock James out. So James kept a distance and kept his fists up, ready to strike if Andrew came any closer.

"Ah, silence. Logan didn't make a lot of noise when I slicing him up with my knife." Andrew said, a smile working its way onto his face.

"Shut up!" James roared. "You didn't know Logan! He was one of my best friends. He was one of Kendall and Carlos's best friends too. The only thing you know about Logan is that he can bleed. You will never know Logan Mitchell like I did. You will never know what it's like to watch him smile or laugh. You will never know what it's like to watch him use his genius brain. The only thing you know is how his blood dripped out of the cuts you made and how his cold lifeless body looked after you sucked his soul out of his body with your knife."

Andrew's large hands molded themselves into fists. He didn't like the way James was talking to him. No one talks to Andrew Ford like that.

"I don't know who you think you are, Pretty Boy, but-" Andrew said, attempting to keep his cool, but was interrupted by James's laughter.

"If I had a quarter for every time someone called me that, I would be the richest man on Earth!" James exclaimed before bursting out into laughter again.

"Shut up!" Andrew screamed. James's laughter was horrible. Screams were music to his ears, not laughter.

But James kept laughing. But to James, nothing was funny. He watched Andrew as he pretended to clutch his stomach. Andrew was screaming at him to stop. So James kept laughing and laughing, as Andrew screamed and screamed.

Then James felt a fist connect with his fist. But James didn't fight back. As he lied on the wood of the pier, he laughed more. And he felt Andrew's foot come in contact with his stomach. And James laughed even more. Then Andrew grabbed a fist full of James's shirt and yanked him up, till James and Andrew's faces were mere inches apart.

"Don't you get it yet? You and your friends are like dominoes. One by one, you will all fall down." Andrew hissed in James's face.

"Don't you get it? If you push one of us down, the other two will behind the fallen one to catch him." James said smirking.

"You and your friends are like dominoes. One by one, you will all fall down…dead." Andrew said.

"You will never understand it, Ford. My friends and I love each other like brothers. We grew up together. And the harder you push against us, the harder we push back."

James's cell phone rang and Andrew dropped James. James looked at his phone and picked it up.

"Hey Kendall. I'm fine. Just needed some fresh air. Yeah, I'm coming back now." James said into his phone, his eyes never leaving Andrew, who just stood there, watching James.

"Ok, bye." James said with a click to his phone.

"See that Ford? Kendall called me to make sure I was ok. And if Kendall didn't call, then Carlos would have. Because that's what brothers, excuse me, _dominoes_, do. We care about each other others safety. Now I have to go. Nice seeing you, always a pleasure. And don't worry, we will see each other soon. And when we do see each other again, you will be behind bars in a jail cell, rotting there like Logan's corpse did after you dumped it. You're going to get what you deserve. And me and my dominoes will be the ones who give it to you." James said, and then walked off the pier and away from Andrew Ford, who for once, had nothing left to say.


	9. A Madman Named Carlos

**Haunted Justice**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody from Big Time Rush. I only own Andrew and the plot**

* * *

"_I am able to play monsters well. I understand monsters. I understand madmen.__"  
~__Anthony Hopkins_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

**A Madman Called Carlos**

Carlos didn't even look up when James enter the apartment. He didn't even listen as James and Kendall talked about where James was. He blocked out the world, liking the silence and peace that comforted him. Carlos felt at ease inside his bubble.

"Carlos…Carlos…Carlos!"

Carlos snapped out of his bubble and saw Kendall standing in the doorway of the kitchen and James was nowhere to be found. Carlos looked up and was rather annoyed Kendall had interrupted his silence.

"Yeah Kendall?" Carlos said quietly.

"I'm heading to bed. You coming?" Kendall said. Carlos swore he saw concern flash in Kendall's eyes, but then remembered that Kendall was long gone.

"Nah. Not tired yet."

"It's three in the morning."

"Too much coffee."

"Oh, ok. Well see ya in the morning."

And with that, Kendall was gone. And Carlos felt anger well up inside of him. He just wanted to scream until he couldn't scream any longer. He stood quickly from his chair and took one step across the kitchen to the fridge. He pulled out a bottle and drank it down in one shot. Carlos put the empty bottle in the fridge and stumbled backwards into the counter, banging his hip. The room spun and when Carlos took a step forward, he fell to the floor. Now his head was pounding as he made his way to the bathroom and emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet. Once he was done, Carlos wiped his mouth and brushed his teeth to rid his mouth of the foul taste. Once Carlos tidied himself up, he looked at himself in the mirror. He had dark circles under his brown eyes. His normally tan skin was paler than usually. Carlos looked sick. He looked crazy, like a madman. Carlos looked away from his reflection, unable to take another moment of looking at himself and what he had become.

"Can't face the truth?"

Carlos looked back at the mirror and didn't see himself. He saw Logan, who was glaring at him angrily.

"What truth?" Carlos asked stunned.

"What truth!" Logan screamed. "The truth that you have given up on me! I never meant anything to you. I was just another face in the crowd, wasn't I? Or was I the genius you used every time you need help with homework or a test? I meant nothing to you."

"No! You were one of my best friends Logan." Carlos responded.

"Key word in that sentence: _were._"

"You _are_ one of my best friends."

"Just shut up! You have given up on me. Face the truth."

Carlos backed up into the wall behind and sank to the ground before closing his eyes. The liquor must be getting to him. He sank to the floor, while Logan continued to scream at him.

"You used me Carlos. You're worse than the bullies back in Minnesota. You're a loser, a nobody. You have let my murder change you into what you have always been: a madman. A crazy person. Why aren't you in the Looney bin yet, Carlos? Are Kendall and James protecting little old Carlos from leaving? Figures you can't stand up for yourself." Logan screamed from the mirror.

Carlos put his hands over his ears and attempted to block out Logan's taunts. But he still heard them. Logan's words became like a sea to Carlos, and he just try to stay afloat on top of his sanity. When Logan's taunts became more and more vicious, Carlos opened his eyes, stood up, gripped the sink and stared hard back at Logan.

"What do you want from me Logan?" Carlos asked grinding his teeth.

"To understand. How could you just give up on me?" Logan asked.

"I never gave up. I haven't stopped looking for Andrew or you. Now the police found your body but Andrew is still at large. I promise you I will find him and tear him to shreds like he did to you." Carlos said, lowering his head to avoid Logan seeing the tears that had begun to fall.

When Carlos didn't get an answer, he looked back up at the mirror to see himself. Carlos lowered himself to the cold, tile of the bathroom and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

When Kendall woke up early the next morning, he peek into James room and saw him to still be asleep. When Kendall looked into Carlos room, he found the bed to be empty. So Kendall wandered into the kitchen to find no Carlos. Kendall put on a pot of coffee and opened the fridge to get milk and saw the empty bottle of liquor. Kendall walked into the small living room containing only a couch and TV to yet again find no Carlos. Turning to go back into the kitchen, Kendall saw in the dark room the bathroom light peeking out from under the door. So Kendall opened to door to find Carlos asleep on the floor. Kendall picked him up gently and carried Carlos to his bedroom and placed him on his bed. Kendall placed a blanket on him and walked out of the room, but not before turning around and whispering, "I'm sorry" before shutting the light off and closing the door.

**

* * *

**

**Aw, don't you just love sweet moments? Anyways, I have decided to write a sequel to this story. I have a couple names in mind, but the sequel is still unnamed. **

**Reviews?**

**-TheRescuer2**


	10. The Quiet Scream

**Haunted Justice**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody from Big Time Rush. I just own Andrew and the plot.**

* * *

"_I'm often silent when I'm __screaming__ inside.__" __~Unknown_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

**The Quiet Scream**

When Carlos woke up, his head was pounding. He desperately wanted to back to sleep, where he had no headache and the room didn't spin like crazy. Carlos closed his eyes, pleading for sleep to come. Instead of sleep, his headache pounded inside his skull more and more.

That's how Carlos found himself stumbling to the kitchen for an aspirin. He entered the kitchen to find it empty, much to his relief. He heard murmurs coming from the boys' workroom and decided to head there after he gulped down the tiny pill.

Neither James nor Kendall looked up from their work when Carlos entered the room. James didn't even want to make eye contact with Carlos. Kendall informed him that Carlos had drunk himself to sleep last night in the bathroom. James felt guilty for not knowing Carlos was drinking. He also felt guilty for not telling Carlos or Kendall about his encounter with Ford last night. He could have taken Ford down by himself, yet didn't. How could he be such an idiot?

Kendall was focusing on the warehouse by the piers. He knew Carlos had entered the room, but Kendall couldn't bring himself to look at Carlos. It was Kendall's fault for Carlos's drinking. He was putting to much pressure on James and Carlos to find Ford. Logan breathing down on Kendall's neck, and Kendall just wanted Logan to disappear till he could find Ford.

"Can you pass me that pen next to you James?" Carlos asked.

James picked up the blue ball point pen and passed it to Carlos, avoiding all eye contact with the Latino. He hoped Carlos would notice he was trying to avoid is gaze.

"Something wrong James?" Carlos said.

James knew he would have to face Carlos to convince him he was fine. James tore his eyes away from his map and looked at Carlos. James looked Carlos right in his eyes. He would have to be a mighty good liar to convince him he was fine.

"I'm fine Carlos." James said, looking Carlos hard in the eye.

"You sure? You don't look ok."

James didn't respond. He was too busy looking at Carlos's eyes. The seemed to pleading for help. It was like the old Carlos was trapped in there, screaming for help. James knew Carlos wouldn't admit to needing help for his drinking, but James could see the quiet scream in his eyes. And it killed James to have to see that.

"James? Are you sure you're ok?" Carlos asked.

"Just stressed out." James responded.

"Then let if off your chest. Were all friends here, so let it out."

That caught Kendall's attention.

"Yeah, James, why are you so stressed? Let it out." Kendall said, curiosity sparking.

"Fine, but if were going to be sharing our feelings like a couple of twelve year old girls at a sleepover, then you two share too." James said.

"Deal. Now just let whatever is stressing you out off your little twelve year old chest James, excuse me, Jamie." Kendall teased while smirking.

James took a deep breath, preparing for Kendall's reaction to what he was about to share.

"Last night, when I ran to the pier, Ford was there."

James watched as Carlos's face drained of all color and Kendall's became redder than Rudolph's nose when he was leading Santa's sleigh.

"You. Saw. Ford?" Kendall said between deep breathes.

"Yes. He threw me and we exchanged some words. I didn't dare fight him without backup." James said.

Kendall jumped out his seat and charged at James and Carlos threw himself across the table, taking Kendall's punch.

Carlos fell to the floor, trying to get his breath back. Kendall's fist hit his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Carlos…" Kendall trailed off, shocked that he had hurt the Latino again.

Carlos waved his hand to signal he was ok. Kendall turned back towards James, his blue eyes wild. James jumped out of his seat and backed up towards the wall, hands raised in innocence.

"Let me explain Kendall. Just give me a few minutes. That's all I ask for." James said.

"Your time has started." Kendall stated, anger burning in his eyes.

"After Carlos told us about Logan's body, I ran to nowhere in particular. I found myself at the one of the piers. Someone threw me across the pier and it was Ford. He tried to taunt me with about the discovery of Logan's body and his death, but I told him he will never know who Logan is or what friendship is. Then he called me pretty boy and I laughed hard, knowing Ford wouldn't be able to take it. He punched me and told me we won't ever find him. Then you called and I told him we would find me and he was going to lose. Then I left him on the pier speechless." James said quickly.

Kendall lowered his fist and ran to the papers he was working on a few minutes ago. He threw papers all over till he found the paper containing a layout of all the piers and warehouses by the water.

"What pier were you on James?" Kendall asked.

"Uh, pier five." James said confused.

Kendall ran his finger by pier five and traced it back to the main road.

"Ford would have had to seen you run by from one of the warehouses. He has to be in Warehouse twenty, twenty-one, twenty- two, twenty- three, or twenty-four." Kendall said, hope sparking inside him.

"Kendall are you sure?" James said approaching Kendall.

"Positive! James, we found him. We finally found him." Kendall whispered.

"Kendall, I don't want you to get your hopes up. He could have been stalking me on my run."

"James, this is the closest we have gotten in years to finding Ford. We may never get another chance."

James could see yet another quiet scream. This time in Kendall's eyes. They were screaming at him to help him find Ford. And Kendall was right, this was the closest they ever gotten.

"Ok, let's go. But we bring defense and if we see Ford, we call the police right away."

**

* * *

**

**Have the boys really found Ford? Well you won't know till next chapter. Anyways, this story has a few more chapters left than the sequel will picked up where this story ended. And the sequel is going to be named **_**Dominoes.**_

**Reviews?**

**-TheRescuer2**


	11. Fight

**Haunted Justice**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. I just own Andrew and the plot.**

* * *

"_Lost causes are the only ones worth fighting for.__"  
~__Clarence Darrow_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Fight **

Kendall, James, and Carlos had already searched Warehouse Twenty, Twenty-One, and Twenty-Two. That just left Warehouse Twenty-Three and Twenty-Four.

Knives in hand, the boys cautiously moved forward in the shadows. Kendall creaked open the door to Warehouse Twenty-Three, his eyes frantically searching the room for Ford as he stepped inside. Carlos followed in next, his heart beating so loud in his chest he was afraid it might give away his presence in the room. James came in last and turned on a flashlight. He shined the light along with the windows at the top letting in moonlight. He moved down the wall to the floor, where his flashlight stopped on a puddle of blood. He moved his flashlight along the wall to find more blood splattered all over the place.

Kendall walked over to the blood and dipped one finger in it.

"It's fresh." He whispered. "Ford is or was here."

Then a blood curdling scream came from outside.

"That came from Warehouse Twenty-Four." Carlos said, and ran towards the exit with Kendall and James in tow. James pulled out his cell phone and was already on the phone with the police.

"The police are coming. I told them we were walking by and heard a scream in Warehouse Twenty-Four. There coming Kendall. This is it, isn't it?" James whispered in excitement as the boys made their way to the door of Warehouse Twenty-Four.

"It all ends tonight." Kendall said, before ripping open the door to Warehouse Twenty-Four.

All three boys stepped inside at the same time. James shined his flashlight all over the place. Another scream erupted and laughter was heard.

"It's coming from the back." Carlos said.

As another scream was heard, the boys took off. They ran towards the screams that began louder and louder with each step they took.

Then the screams stopped.

A light flickered on overhead. Then Ford stepped into view dragging a bleeding, unconscious woman.

"Ah, the meddling kids." Ford said.

"No games tonight Ford." Kendall said stepping forward. "This all ends tonight. Your killing, your games. You're not hurting anyone ever again."

"Do you and your little Scooby Doo gang not get it yet Kendall? I always win. Never lost yet."

"Well there's a first time for everything, isn't there?" James piped up.

"Oh, pretty boy. I didn't know you were here. And the drunk is here too! Come forward, come forward, don't be shy. I don't bite. I just kill!" Ford said before laughing to himself.

Carlos and James stepped forward. Carlos on Kendall's left, James on the right.

"Shut up!" Carlos roared.

"So he speaks! I heard eyebrows and pretty boy speak, but never you. I figured it was because you were too busy drinking." Ford smirked.

Carlos fell silent and gripped his knife tighter. He wasn't going to give Ford what he wanted.

"You think were stupid Ford? We know what you're doing. Trying to taunt us, get us mad at each other or you so we make the first move. Not happening." Kendall said, his eyes glaring.

"Then we should change that, no?" Ford said before cracking his neck.

It all happened so quickly. Ford dropped the lady and charged forward at Kendall. Kendall raised his knife, ready to strike. James spun and tripped Ford to the ground. Ford pulled put his own knife and swung, slashing Carlos slightly across the leg who had stepped in front of Kendall. Ford swung again, his knife hitting Kendall's knife hard. Kendall's knife flew out of his hands and across the room. Kendall raised his fist, ready to use them. James grabbed his flashlight and threw it, hitting Ford in the head. Ford was momentarily stunned, and Carlos took advantage of this. Carlos grabbed Ford's knife out of his hands and threw it across the room. But Ford gained control and threw a punch, hitting Carlos in the jaw and knocking him to the ground.

Kendall threw a punch at Ford's chest and hit it directly in the center. James ran to Carlos's side to help him up, but Ford grabbed James by the collar of his shirt and pulled James towards him. Wrapping his arm around James's neck, Ford began to squeeze, cutting off James's airway. James gasped and struggled for air.

"No stop please!" Kendall screamed at the sight of his friend's color changing face.

"Why should I Kendall?" Ford screamed back, squeezing harder.

"Tell me what you want and I will give it to you!" Kendall pleaded.

Ford released his grip on James a little bit, allowing air to enter the boy's throat again. James gasped at the air, sucking in as much as he could.

"You're willing to give me anything I want, Kendall? Do you understand what you just did?" Ford questioned.

"You think I don't?" Kendall responded bitterly.

"Now things just got interesting." Ford said.

Carlos got up off the ground and staggered towards Ford. Ford made the mistake of letting go of James to throw a punch at Carlos. James jumped on Ford's back. Kendall ran forward and swung his fist, hitting Ford right in his jaw. Ford yelped in pain. Carlos threw his foot and kicked Ford right in stomach, causing him to drop to his knees. Kendall punched again while Carlos kicked. Ford toppled over in pain as James got off his back.

"I give up!" Ford wheezed.

"Carlos go find some rope to tie him up till the police get here." Kendall said, his eyes never leaving Ford, who laid on the floor in pain.

Carlos nodded and disappeared across the warehouse and out the door into the night.

"What do we do?" James asked Kendall.

Kendall tore his eyes away from Ford for a second to answer James. During that split second, Ford tore a gun out of his back pocket, unlocked the safety button, and fired.

**

* * *

**

**I'm very mean, I know. Leaving you with a cliffhanger like that. Anyways, this story has two or three more chapters left, then I start the sequel, **_**Dominoes.**_

**Reviews?**

**-TheRescuer2**


	12. The Lonely Star

**Haunted Justice**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody from Big Time Rush. I only own Andrew and the plot.**

* * *

"_When the world says, 'Give up,' Hope whispers, 'Try it one more time." ~Unknown _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Lonely Star**

James screamed in agony as he fell to the floor. He continued to scream as he clutched his leg where the bullet had tore right through. His screams quieted down into gasps and winces as he applied pressure to the wound. Anytime he moved a tiny inch of his leg, he screamed again.

Kendall watched James fall to floor. Rage built inside of him as James screamed and apply pressure to his wound.

That bullet was the last straw for Kendall.

He charged forward at Ford. Seeing this, Ford pressed the trigger on the gun again, another bullet flying out of it and lodging itself into Kendall's shoulder. Kendall fell to his knees in pain, but got up despite the pain and charged at Ford, knocking the gun out of his hand right before he could press the trigger again.

Kendall overpowered Ford. Kendall sat on top of him as he began throwing punch after punch at Ford's already bruised face. Blood and tears from Kendall's face fell onto Ford's as he took out all his anger from the past two years with each swing.

Kendall didn't even notice the police come barging into the warehouse. He was too blinded by rage to see anything else. He only acknowledged their presence when two of the police officers ripped Kendall off of Ford's unconscious body. Time seemed to slow down for Kendall at that point. He watched as the police officers cuff the now awake Ford and dragged him away to a police car. Someone picked Kendall up and carried him outside to an awaiting ambulance. He was strapped down while an EMT examined his shoulder. During that whole time, Kendall looked up at the sky and saw one lonely star and knew exactly how that star felt before slipping into sleep.

* * *

When Kendall woke up, he was in a hospital with tubes hooked up to him. He could feel his arm in a sling and cuts all over his face. Memories of the fight with Ford flashed through his head. Confronting him, fighting him, overpowering him, his gun being fired, James collapsing…James! Kendall shot up in his bed, the sound of Ford's gun filling his ears all over again. Kendall had been shot, but James had gotten it worse. James screams echoed in his memories and played over and over again.

"Kendall?"

Kendall turned his head to see James sitting upright in his bed next to his, a tray of breakfast food on his lap. He was peeling at an orange.

"How are you feeling?" Kendall questioned just as he winced at a pain that rippled through his head.

"How am I feeling? You got shot in the shoulder and still punched a man to he passed out." James said with a small chuckle.

"Do you know anything about Ford?" Kendall asked softy.

"He's in jail." Carlos said entering the room. "I know he already has life without parole and families of every victim are seeking the death penalty. And it's likely he's going to get it. And the reward money for Ford's capture is being given to us to split three ways."

"The reward money for Ford's capture was 150,000 dollars. That's 50,000 for each of us!' Kendall exclaimed.

"Yeah, well I try to tell the police to take some to help fix up the station, but they wouldn't let me leave till I agreed to take it. Hey, now we can finally move out of that cheap apartment." Carlos said grinning.

Kendall, James, and Carlos fell silent, each lost in their own thoughts.

"It's finally over, isn't it?" James whispered.

"We can start over. Get back to the old days. Go to college, play hockey, sing a little bit. We can be ourselves, not the hollow shells we have been for the past two years." Kendall stated, excited at the thought of starting over.

"No more screaming or punches. No more drinking or crying. We can be normal." James said.

"Normal? Even before this whole thing started James, I don't think we knew a normal day in our lives!" Carlos joked.

The three guys laughed. James asked Carlos to go get him his bag. When Carlos placed the bag in James's lap, James ripped the zipper open and pulled out Carlos's helmet. Carlos placed the helmet on his head and ran straight into a wall like he did when he was sixteen.

As Kendall laughed along side James and Carlos, he thought back to the star he saw the night before while laying on the stretcher. He remembered how lonely he felt lying there by himself. He remembered how the star looked lonely up there by itself. But then Kendall realized there are millions of stars up there. That one star had millions of friends up there. Down on Earth, Kendall had James and Carlos. He wasn't alone. He never had been and never will be.

And for that, Kendall gave a silent thanks.

**

* * *

**

**Very short and sweet. The next chapter is the final one, with a very shocking ending. Then the sequel **_**Dominoes **_**will pick up from the shocking ending.**

**Reviews?**

**-TheRescuer2**


	13. Back to the Beginning

**Haunted Justice**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody from Big Time Rush. I just own Andrew and the plot.**

* * *

"_I'm dumbfounded, but nothing surprises me in this game.__"  
~__Francis Lee_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Back to the Beginning**

Kendall sat in the kitchen of the apartment, sipping quietly at a cup of coffee. He looked around the apartment. It was stacked high with boxes filled with their belongings. Carlos had done most of the packing, with Kendall helping with tiny things since his arm was in a sling. James couldn't do anything since he was on crutches.

Kendall and James arrived home from the hospital three days ago, and the night they came home was the night the Kendall, James, and Carlos threw out all records of the past two years. They didn't want to remember what had happened; they just wanted to move with Logan in their memories.

Logan. Kendall hadn't seen him since Ford's arrest. One night at the hospital, Kendall fessed up to James about seeing Logan. James told him it was his mind's way of dealing with the situation. Now that the whole ordeal was over with, Logan was gone.

Kendall finished up his last sip of coffee and Carlos helped James into the room. James took a seat across from Kendall while Carlos got out two cups for him and James.

"Ready for our road trip?" James asked, excitement clear in his voice.

Kendall nodded his head. With the reward money that got the boys got, they decided to take a cross county road trip before coming back home to Los Angles and heading to college. Carlos and James saw the trip as a way to go see new things. Kendall saw the trip as a way to escape the horrors of the past two years.

Kendall excused himself from the room to get a moment of peace to himself. He walked into his room and sat down on his bed. He leaned over to his nightstand and pulled the silver picture frame off it. It was a picture of Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan in front of the Palm Woods pool. Logan sat at the end, his arm draped over Kendall's shoulder. Kendall had his arms draped over Logan and James, and James had his on Kendall and Carlos, and Carlos had his arm over James's shoulder, and with his free hand, Carlos gave a thumbs up. Kendall smiled at the photo.

Just as the phone rang in the kitchen, a knock came at the door. Kendall heard Carlos on the phone and knowing it would take James forever to get down the hall with his crutches, Kendall decided to answer the door. More knocks came impatiently at the door, so Kendall walked to the door with the silver picture frame in hand.

Kendall was opening the door just as Carlos screamed from the kitchen doorway, "Ford escaped prison!"

Kendall spun around and stared at Carlos in disbelief. Realizing he had opened the door, he turned around to see who was there.

Kendall found himself staring into a pair of dark brown eyes.

The picture frame dropped, shattering into a million pieces all over the wooden floor.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
